A Camp Horror
by A Wish Upon A Shooting Star
Summary: Lina hates to go camping and thinks that it is boring. She would rather spend her time with her friends just to hang out you know. Why does it always have to be her, why can't it be her pesky sister that is going? Well one thing is for sure she can't talk her way out of it. Aleast camp will be anything but boring... a camp full of horrorifing secrets. What will she do to survive...
1. My Point of View

**I know I'm horrible at this but please try to be nice. I know I have grammar problems but please try to give me advice, okay. I hope we could all cooperate. thanks for reading. Try to give me good advice okay.**

I almost didn't survive the camp in the woods that Mom signs me up for last summer. She really thought that I would enjoy it but as it turns out I became terrified of that campand never want to go there ever again. By never I meant never ever ever going back there even if I was invited back there.

* * *

It all started during summer vacation when Mom announced to me that I am going to a wilderness camp in the forest of JunBa,(I know it is a weird name but I have nothing else to call it). She said that I should go because I am already old enough to go and that I am already going to go to seven grade So I should a least know a little about the wilderness.

Why does it have to be me going though why can't it be my annoying little sister Mina. Being the older sister it always have to be me. It always have to be me that is doing the chores, never my cute little annoying sister.

Well one thing that I know for sure is that once Mom decides something you can never change it back so this only mean one thing, I will have to go to that camp weather I like it or not. I mean come on 6 weeks being outdoors doing nothing but hike, run, sing, swim and well you know camp stuff. Actually the swimming and roasting marshmallow part isn't that bad, but still being away from home for 6 weeks, not being able to see any of my friends.

I mean isn't summer vacation suppose to be fun and well just to hang out with your friends all day long. No matter what I guarantee I will not enjoy camp that much I mean isn't it boring just to go hiking everyday and than at night just sing camp songs and thane go to sleep than repeat it again.

Anyway I only have today and tomorrow to pack until I am going to that camp, I hope Mom is happy about it. To torture me until I we'll I don't know...give up and promise to do all of the house work for her.

**Hope you enjoy and please write something to let me know what you think. I'm sorry if you like to go camping I know I do too, but this was the best I could think of. There are still more chapters left that I will still be writing, just wanted to let you know. Sorry if the chapter is a little too short but I promise it will get longer. If you like this please let me know so I can continue tha story.**


	2. Off to Camp

**Hope you enjoy!**

That day that I never wish to come came and well I'm the least bit happy, but I got to say it might be nice to get away from my chores and pesky little sister. Even so I would miss Chloe and Amy so much. I just hope that they will have fun doing what ever it is that I'm not going to be able to do with them.

* * *

"Bye Mom," I said as I left for the bus.

"Remember to write home everyday,and be careful, okay honey," mom said as I climb abroad the bus.

I heard giggling as I walk in probably laughing about me. "Geese Mom, do you have to embarrass me," I mumble under my breath as I walk to take a seat.

* * *

The trip to camp was about an hour or two long. I could have swear that I had fallen asleep once and when I woke up because of a loud BUMP, we were only half way there.

At last we finally arrive and I have to admit the camp ground isn't half bad, except well maybe the 30 minute walk to the actual camp ground through the woods. We were pretty deep into the woods but I have to say it looked more beautiful than I thought it would. I was expecting there to be spider webs and slimy, green moss all over the trees, but instead it has none of that. I actually really like the smell of the pine trees, wild flowers and other trees.

The counselor all look friendly enough so does the campers that just arrived with me and from other bus. I have to say I didn't expect there to be this many girls at this camp. Maybe it might not be such a bad camp after all maybe I might enjoy this camp more than I think I would. You never know, anything is possible.

**Sorry this one is also very short, but the next one is going to be longer especially since it is going to have more action. Please tell me what you like and what you don't so I could change it. Also as a reminder there are still going to be more chapters coming. Thank you.**


End file.
